Controlling the thermal environment in poultry incubators is critically important to hatchery production. Humidity plays an important role in embryonic development during incubation. The humidity of the air in the incubator regulates water loss from the egg and affects the hatchability of the egg, as well as the body weight and the overall quality of the chick.
Current humidity control methods are based on a simple “bang-off” control system. The use of this type of system results in highly variable humidity and air temperature. When humidity drops below a predetermined threshold, water is added via misting nozzles. The system ceases misting when an upper humidity threshold is exceeded. A drop in air temperature occurs as the water mist is evaporated, thus air temperature is susceptible to variation as well.
The need exists for an improved humidity control system that enables hatcheries to more precisely control environmental conditions in the incubator during embryonic development. The current invention provides an automated system that optimizes the environmental conditions within an incubator based on the dew point of the incubator air rather than on humidity alone. The current invention ensures a more stable thermal environment within an incubator and results in more consistent and better quality chicks at hatch.